Moon
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Après le voyage à Seles, Mokona, Shaolan, Kurogane et Fye arrivent au Japon. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, dont la relation entre Fye et Kurogane pour qui la première nuit au Japon va être une nuit d'aveux. Une longue nuit où, à la lueur de la pleine Lune, ils vont enfin se découvrir et prendre une décision.


La princesse Tomoyo venait de refermer la porte coulissante sur laquelle elle s'appuya. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sincère. Car la jeune fille se sentait heureuse et apaisée, quoique ces termes n'étaient pas assez forts pour qualifier le doux sentiment qui venait de s'installer en elle.

C'était depuis le retour de son protégé, celui qui la servait et lui était dévoué corps et âme. Kurogane. Et le ninja venait enfin de comprendre ce que signifiait le véritable sens de la force.

Depuis leur première rencontre Tomoyo veillait sur Kurogane, comme l'avaient fait les parents défunts de ce dernier. Et, en observatrice assidue, la princesse avait observé que Kurogane se renfermait sur lui même tout en usant de sa force au combat mais dans un mauvais sens. Avec les années, la jeune fille avait aussi remarqué que le ninja s'éloignait des traces de son père et surtout de l'héritage que ce dernier lui avait laissé. Son précieux dragon d'argent.

Heureusement Kurogane avait changé, et grâce à une certaine personne...

Depuis le départ de la princesse du Japon ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Demeurant assis l'un à coté de l'autre tout en gardant une certaine distance, ils semblaient contempler la lune. Mais en fait, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué et intense.

Ces deux êtres si différents, venant de monde opposés qui avaient commencé à se connaître sur des bases fragiles, des premiers contactes surtout assez mouvementés. Deux êtres brisés par des révélations et les fourberies de leur passés et existences respectives. Voir ses parents et son univers familiale se consumer sous ses yeux, et errer dans le malheur pour avoir commis la simple faute de vivre.

Le ninja et le magicien ne se quittaient pas des yeux, comme si ils se remémoraient les événements passés à Seles, durant leur séjour à Infinity et peut être même tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur première rencontre. Première rencontre qui avait été haute en couleur avec deux individus aux vœux fondamentalement différents. L'un ne voulait plus jamais retourner dans son monde, tandis que l'autre ne demandait qu'à retourner chez lui. Déjà, on remarquait des tensions à venir entre ces personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas encore et qui n'avaient sûrement rien en commun . Enfin... C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient dit quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Ce ninja qui fusillait du regard le magicien qui lui l'observait avec curiosité. Une curiosité qui avait mit les nerfs de Kurogane à rude épreuve dès leur première conversation.

Ils devaient penser à la même chose car un sourire commun venait d'apparaitre sur leur visage. C'était rare, et devenu une expression presque inexistante depuis leur aventure tragique à Tokyo, où leur lien quasi familiale s'était brisé, cela avait été comme la fin d'un rêve...

Mais tout était plus clair à présent, que même si on les avait manipulé et joué avec leur vie, cette équipe de voyageurs avait réussi à créer des liens.

Avec Sakura et Shaolan, ces deux amis d'enfance qui avaient vu leur relation amoureuse naissante mise à mal suite au drame qui était arrivé à la princesse Sakura. Perdre sa mémoire et de pouvoir la retrouver seulement en échange des doux souvenirs qui se tournaient vers celui qu'elle aimait. Toutefois, avec du temps et malgré le sacrifice qu'avait dû faire Shaolan, les deux jeunes gens avaient retrouvé la complicité les ayant unis comme lors de leurs premiers moments passés ensemble dans leur enfance.

Et cela avait été aussi le cas pour Kurogane. Une relation au début placée sous le signe de la taquinerie, avec les innombrables surnoms que Fye donnait au ninja ainsi que tous les faux sourires qu'affichaient le magicien.

Au fond, ils auraient aimé que tout cela soit ce qui semblait être, une chasse aux plumes banale, sauver la vie d'une princesse tout en passant un agréable voyage, sans avoir ensuite à faire souffrir ceux à qui chacun s'étaient attachés.

Ils étaient presque devenus une famille, comme les avait gentiment qualifié Mokona lors de leur voyage à Rekord. Une famille qui avait traversé des périodes sombres à Tokyo. Qui avait ensuite laissé se succéder des événements tragiques passés à Infinity et dans le monde de Seles.

Le voyage à Seles... Il s'était passé tellement de choses durant ce retour au pays de ce magicien en fuite.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, c'était ce que se disait Fye. Voir sa vie se déchirer, ses sentiments se dissoudre dans un passé douloureux qui refaisait surface à la vue de tous. Et surtout tirer un trait sur ce qui avait été un tournant important de sa vie.

La première personne qui ne lui avait pas manifesté de la haine ou de la peur, qui lui avait même tendu la main à lui et à son frère jumeau. Et toutes les douces années qui avaient suivies, avec Ashura-o, un être qui avait prit une place importante dans son cœur.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son destin se mette en marche, et c'était sûrement ce qu'avait voulu le roi de Seles également. Malgré ces douloureux aveux liés à sa malédiction dont le roi était au courant.

Des aveux, une bataille où ils s'étaient déchirés avec des cris et des larmes qui oscillaient parfois entre l'absurde et le tragique, pour ensuite se conclure sur une des plus belle déclarations.

Du moins, sur le moment c'est ce que Fye avait ressentit alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait bel et bien y rester. Tout en voyant les sentiments profonds que manifestait Kurogane pour lui, quelque chose de très fort chez le magicien s'était produit. Un choc où s'était à la fois mêlé la surprise, la stupeur ainsi que beaucoup d'émotions qui avaient fait renaitre ses espoirs qu'il croyait perdus. Même en ayant connaissance du sombre voir effrayant passé de Fye, le ninja n'avait pas hésité une seconde à perdre son bras pour sauver la personne la plus importante pour lui, la plus chère à son cœur, ce magicien qui l'énervait et qu'il aimait malgré tout.

Voir son compagnon se mutiler devant ses yeux pour lui montrer la pureté et la force de ses sentiments avait suffit à Fye. Il le comprenait et lui aussi était habité par ce sentiment qu'il avait tellement maudit pendant un certain temps, quand il était encore le pion de Fei Wang, et qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à d'autre personne puisqu'il était sous l'emprise d'une malédiction et que son passé le hantait encore. Fye croyait être perdu. Mourir à Seles là où il aurait cru passer une vie heureuse au milieu d'un royaume qui ne l'avait pas rejeté mais qui avait fini décimé par son roi.

Mais maintenant c'était fini. Leurs blessures intérieures liées à leur passé et à ce qui s'était passé au cours de leurs précédents voyages ne s'étaient pas toutes fermées, mais au moins à présent ils avaient fait la paix avec ce trouble commun qui les habitait. Au début ils avaient honni et même mis de coté ce sentiment à cause de leur mission respective.

Mais à présent ils pouvaient tout oublier, arrêter de se chercher, de se pourchasser avec des insultes et des taquineries, même l'indifférence n'avait plus sa place puisque Kurogane ne voulait plus que Fye se cloitre dans ses peines, il voulait les vivre avec lui et d'une façon certes assez violente et sanglante il lui avait prouvé sa sincérité. Comme il l'avait fait à Tokyo, en sauvant le magicien et en le forçant à vivre. Cette transformation en vampire que Fye subissait toujours était à présent devenue un fardeau moins lourd, puisque c'était cette vie si chère à Kurogane qui était préservée avec ce sang de vampire.

Vivre n'était plus une source de problèmes, au contraire, Fye était heureux d'avoir survécu et d'enfin avoir trouvé son Autre.

Cette personne si importante qui comptait autant dans une vie et qui était si chère à ses yeux, ils l'avaient tous les deux trouvé. Ou plutôt, réussi à l'obtenir, à la sauver et à lui faire ouvrir les yeux en ayant parfois recours à la violence. Et ce n'est pas Kurogane qui pouvait démentir, ayant lui même utilisé ses poings pour remettre les idées en place à son cher magicien. Ce dernier s'en était d'ailleurs souvenu et s'était servi de cette même technique, il y avait à peine quelque minutes.

C'était ainsi entre eux, des gestes et des actions certes parfois assez brutales pour se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient et pour faire comprendre quelque chose que leur moitié devait savoir. Le guerrier lui avait d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre par ses paroles qu'il n'allait pas oublier ce geste, même si il était très heureux de constater que Fye ne lui en voulait plus, et surtout qu'il avait comprit ses sentiments.

Il se passait tellement de choses dans un long silence et des regards échangés accompagnés de petits sourires complices. La glace qui s'était formée entre eux depuis les révélations à Tokyo venait de se briser à ce moment précis, après s'être remémoré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et leur destinée commune qui allait précéder.

À présent qu'une lueur d'espoir venait d'apparaitre, tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ou plutôt ce qu'ils désiraient. Se rapprocher, sentir la chaleur et le souffle de l'autre durant cette nuit où ils pouvaient se dédier leur vie réciproquement.

Après avoir passé ce doux moment à se remémorer leurs souvenirs communs, Fye décida de faire le premier pas en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche du ninja. Là où demeurait le plus percutant sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour le magicien et la preuve de son attachement profond pour ce dernier. La valeur d'une vie, la vraie force qui émanait de chacun grâce à un être particulier qui permettait de donner un sens de plus à sa vie.

Ces deux aventuriers qui auraient dû demeurer ennemis, que tout opposait. Ce duo qui commençait à être bien connu à travers les dimensions et qui allait peut être reprendre du service maintenant que Fye avait retrouvé son Kuro-chan, de la même manière que le ninja avait retrouvé ce mage qui trouvait un malin plaisir à le taquiner et qui occupait une place importante dans son cœur. C'était pour cette raison que Kurogane ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu un bras. Comme il l'avait dit à la princesse Tomoyo précédemment, c'est au cours de ce voyage à Seles que le guerrier de Suwa avait compris le sens des paroles de son père. Utiliser sa force pour protéger et sauver les personnes chères à notre cœur.

La personne la plus précieuse, la première dans son cœur et qui changeait le tournant d'une vie. Ainsi Kurogane ne regrettait pas ce sacrifice, même après avoir appris la vérité sur le passé de Fye, et la raison pour laquelle il fuyait en usant de faux sourires pour se laver de tout soupçons.

Il planta ses yeux rouges dans le regard d'azure du magicien en repensant à la comédie qu'il lui avait joué, à tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour ne pas se rapprocher de trop près de ses compagnons. En vain puisque le ninja était têtu, surtout en face d'un ennemi aussi spécial que ce blondinet qui s'entêtait à ne pas jouer franc jeux avec son compagnon de voyage.

Mais au moment ou le vernis avait craqué et que Kurogane avait découvert le vrai visage de Fye, ou plutôt ce qu'il pensait vraiment, le lien si précieux et unique avait dû faire face à un silence et une indifférence qui s'était horriblement prolongée.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau dans ce genre de situation où tous les deux ne pouvaient plus communiquer et agir ensembles. Ces douloureux moments n'avaient plus lieu d'être, ils s'aimaient tels qu'ils étaient, malgré leur passé, ce qu'ils avaient fait et tout ces combat avec eux même. Car il était maintenant temps de laisser la place aux actes.

Lassant de coté, pour le moment et pour quelques heures, la réflexion et surtout la réalité qui allait bientôt les rattraper. C'est à dire leur combat contre Fei Wang et bien sûr retrouver la princesse Sakura.

Pour le moment il était plutôt question de remettre de l'ordre et accomplir ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire depuis bien longtemps.

Durant cette nuit ils allaient se faire cette promesse. Une union pour renforcer leur lien, leur complémentarité et leur destin commun. C'était le dernier instant de calme et de bonheur partagé avant la dernière ligne droite. Leur combat contre celui qui avait utilisé leur vie et leur sentiment. D'ailleurs eux deux savaient que même s'ils mouraient il fallait au moins permettre à Shaolan de s'en sortir pour sauver la princesse et ainsi repartir vers un nouveau départ.

Laissant loin le futur encore incertain à cet instant présent, Kurogane continua ce que Fye avait commencé et alla rejoindre la main du magicien tout en le regardant d'un regard qu'il voulait sincère et tendre.

C'était d'ailleurs plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour Kurogane, le ninja n'avait plus ouvert son cœur de cette façon depuis la mort de ses parents. Le guerrier espérait que durant cette nuit il pourrait manifester à Fye tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui, aussi contradictoires sois ils. Savoir où en était les émotions du magicien lui occupait également l'esprit. Fye avait dû le remarquer au moment où l'expression de son Kuro-rin avait brusquement changé, comme si il hésitait à franchir les barrières que Fye avait construites autour de lui.

Peut être à la fois par peur de brusquer les sentiments encore hésitants et instables du mage, et par la même occasion de se blesser aussi...

Mais à la grande surprise de Kurogane, c'est Fye lui même qui brisa les premières barrières en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon. Celui ci eu d'ailleurs un léger sursaut en sentant leurs corps si proches. Cette sensation était étrange et surtout totalement nouvelle pour ces deux aventuriers qui à présent se regardaient avec une certaine appréhension teintée d'envie face à ce tournant qu'ils venaient de prendre.

Fye voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Il y a de cela encore quelque mois, sa vie lui importait peu, et surtout il en voulait malgré lui à Kurogane de se mêler de sujets qu'il voulait laisser enfouis en lui, sans que personne ne se mêle de ce qui le hantait et le faisait mourir lentement.

Comme ce sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avait passé du temps avec le guerrier qui lui servait de complice. Le magicien avait bien crut que son amour pour Kurogane allait lui porter malheur... Heureusement il y voyait plus clair à présent. Fuir et se mentir était un mode de vie qu'il venait de quitter depuis son retour à Seles. Car Fye avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, une personne qui l'aimerait tel qu'il était, en sachant son passé et sa véritable identité. Quelqu'un qui l'amènerait loin, qui comblerait le manque que le magicien avait depuis la mort de son frère et qui pourrait ainsi enfin vivre sans se sentir coupable.

Merci, Kuro-sama...

Kurogane resta un moment à se demander si il avait bien entendu ces quelques mots que Fye venait de susurrer. Cette déclaration qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, ces mots qui voulaient dire tellement de chose pour eux. Ce moment venait de marquer la fin de la mise à mal de leur relation qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir plus passionnelle, laissant un moment le poids de la réalité. Puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux prit leur décision, ce moment qu'ils avaient secrètement attendu au fond d'eux même allait prendre forme. Une confiance presque aveugle, comme une seconde chance de vivre pleinement avait été obtenue après tout ces combats et ces sacrifices.

Le ninja n'eut pas besoin de davantage pour faire savoir à Fye ce qu'il pensait puisqu'ils pouvaient enfin se faire mutuellement confiance.

Et avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, Kurogane passa sa main sur le visage du magicien pour lui retirer son cache œil.

Celui ci avait été bien sûr contraint de le garder depuis la perte de son œil à Tokyo, durant la confrontation avec le clone de Shaolan. Et c'est aussi à l'issu de cet accident que Fye avait prit conscience des sentiments que lui portait Kurogane. Il l'avait forcé à vivre, à continuer d'avancer et surtout de survivre avec du sang du vampire, parce que le guerrier voulait qu'il vive.

Beaucoup de moment qu'ils auraient voulu oublier même si au fond ils les avaient aidé à mieux comprendre ce qui leur arrivait et ce qu'ils devaient faire pour changer les choses. Changer pour eux, pour retrouver leur complicité et être même plus que cela.

Et cette nuit, Kurogane voulait voir Fye sans ce morceau de tissu noir qui barrait la moitié de son visage. Il l'aimait et désirait le voir sans aucun artifices ou faux sourires. Et surtout rien qui ne pourrait lui rappeler les moments où Fye avait souffert. Car le ninja savait que le magicien était plus affecté qu'il n'y paraissait pour la perte de son œil.

Celui que Kurogane voulait retrouver c'était le magicien tel qu'il était, celui pour qui il aurait renoncé à ce qui lui paraissait si cher quelque temps avant mais qui comparé à la vie d'une personne chère à son cœur ne valait pas autant que de la force physique.

Fye eu pourtant un moment d'hésitation. Peut être parce que ce revirement était encore trop nouveau pour lui, ou qu'il craignait de faire fausse route en écoutant ses sentiments ? Kurogane avait pourtant l'art de déceler les moindres petits détails qui trahissaient ce visage d'ange en face de lui, ses tourments comme ses joies et ses évolutions morales.

Leur séjour à Yama avait été aussi bien utiles pour lire les sentiments et les émotion que l'esprit voulait cacher. De simples regards et des gestes avaient été bien plus pratiques et instructif que de longs discours. Mais là il devait bien avouer que l'attitude de Fye le laissait perplexe.

Pourtant ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose à ce moment précis. En commun, ils savaient maintenant qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre et qu'il n'y aurait plus de malaise entre eux.

Mais un nouveau départ était toujours difficile à démarrer, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un domaine totalement inconnu comme l'était l'amour pour ces deux individus.

C'était étrange même : Après tout ce temps où ils s'étaient évités et où leur relation n'avait pas pu être approfondie, maintenant qu'ils se trouvait là sur le point de sceller leur sentiments semblables à à une promesse commune, ils retrouvaient là sans savoir quoi faire.

Et bien souvent, le mieux était de commencer par un baiser, pour se sentir plus proche et profiter d'un moment d'éternité avec sa moitié.

Et à en juger par la manière dont Fye le regardait, Kurogane savait très bien que celui ci partageait ses pensées. Ce sourire sincère que le magicien affichait n'était pas pour lui déplaire et tout aurait été parfait pour cette soirée, qui avait des airs de cérémonie de mariage, si il y n'y avait eu quelque petits détails désagréables... Le problème étant que Kurogane ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il n'avait jamais embrassé une personne auparavant.

Après être entré au service de Tomoyo Hime, et surtout après le choc qu'il avait subit à la mort de ses parents, les sentiments amoureux ne l'avaient pas intéressé et Kurogane en avait même eu une répulsion.

Il s'était fermé aux sentiments, expliquant son comportement violent avant de commencer le voyage à travers les dimensions. Et cela, la princesse Tomoyo l'avait remarqué, le voyage forcé qu'elle avait imposé à Kurogane n'avait pas été une si mauvaise chose puisqu'il lui avait appris à apprécier de nouveau la présence d'amis, le ninja avait compris ce qu'était la vrai force mais en fait c'était surtout ce qui s'était passé au contact du magicien de Seles qui l'avait encore plus marqué et fait changer. Lui qui croyait qu'il ne goûterai jamais au plaisir du sentiment amoureux, qu'il ne se marierai jamais et ne vivrai pas au coté d'une personne chère à son cœur...

En prenant la responsabilité de la vie de son compagnon, le ninja avait fait l'expérience de ce qu'était l'amour, le véritable amour qui faisait mal et qui laissait des séquelles. Mais qui réchauffait aussi le cœur, faisant évoluer et rendre plus fort. Fye était devenu sa force, et il espérait que maintenant ce dernier pourrait lui aussi lui ouvrir son cœur.

Ce qui d'ailleurs se fit sans tarder. Voyant que son compagnon était perdu dans ses pensées et surtout que cette situation le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, Fye décida de faire le premier pas. À la fois pour montrer à celui qu'il surnommait Kuro-sama que ses sentiments étaient partagés parce que maintenant il pouvait vivre pour lui, sans être tourmenté par son passé et ce qu'on avait voulu lui faire croire.

Tout en serrant avec fébrilité les épaules du ninja, Fye rapprocha son visage en prenant d'abord le temps de contempler son Kuro-chan et surtout ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, si rare de la part de cet homme qu'il avait si souvent vu en colère ou contrarié. Enfin, c'était surtout le magicien qui aimait le mettre en colère en usant de ses innombrable surnoms ou en le taquinant.

Là son sourire était différent, une expression que Fye ne lui avait jamais vu mais qui n'était pas étonnante quand on pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur relation et ce qui allait se passer surtout. Fye avait encore du mal à y penser, il n'avait plus l'étau qui le maintenait prisonnier mais leur confrontation avec Ashura-o était encore si proche. Les blessures physiques et morales que lui avait infligé cette rencontre le faisait encore souffrir, tout comme le destin du roi de Seles.

Pourtant, il pouvait y faire face maintenait qu'il avait trouvé une personne qui l'avait emmené loin de ses vieux démons. Une personne qui était venue le chercher. Comme l'avait fait Ashura-o autrefois, mais en fait c'était bien Kurogane qui l'avait sauvé et surtout forcé à voir les choses en face pour les vaincre.

Depuis si longtemps, Fye croyait qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais une personne qui pourrait toucher son âme rendue glacée par son passé. Et comme le disait si bien la sorcière des dimensions, inéluctablement ce voyage et surtout sa rencontre avec Kurogane lui avait permit de vivre sans en souffrir. Kurogane pensait même que Yûko se doutait bien qu'ils finiraient par se rapprocher une fois les choses mises au claire. Même lorsque Fye avait faillit mourir à Tokyo, Yûko lui avait proposé une compensation qui n'était sûrement pas anodine.

C'est vrai que les choses s'étaient passées si vite, trop vite comme les bons moments passés avec Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona. Une vie pouvait passer très vite, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils devaient prendre le temps de s'aimer, et surtout de penser à eux. Chose que le guerrier de Suwa décida de poursuivre à la suite de sa moitié dont les mains avaient déjà pris possession des épaules de Kurogane tout en le fixant intensément. Peut être pour enfin voir le vrai Kurogane ?

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, le ninja ne lui avait pas souvent donné l'occasion de le voir sous ce jour. Et lui aussi avait fait l'erreur de ne pas assez se confier et de faire face à ce qui le hantait.

Maintenant il avait Fye tel qu'il était, qui ne jouait plus la comédie et il ne lui mentait plus.

Avec son passé, ses faiblesses, ses défauts, contrasté par tous les bons coté que le magicien possédait. Laissant de coté ces intéressantes réflexions sur la personnalités du magicien, Kurogane préféra s'attaquer tout de suite à la théorie plutôt que de s'attarder sur la pratique en commençant par passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Fye.

Au tout début le guerrier les avait trouvé étranges, il faut dire aussi que les habitants du Japon avaient rarement ce genre de chevelure et ce détail lui avait tout de suite sauté aux yeux comme quelque chose d'exotique. Mais il n'y avait pas que l'originalité, Kurogane les avait toujours trouvé superbes.

Quand les rayons du soleil faisait ressortir leur teinte doré et que le vent les faisait onduler renforçant leur aspect lumineux. D'ailleurs Kurogane pouvait enfin remarquer que ces jolies mèches blondes étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air, même si pendant un moment il les avaient considéré avec scepticisme les trouvant aussi désordonnées que les frasque de ce magicien. Il alla même jusqu'à défaire le fin ruban rouge qui tenait les cheveux de Fye et qui rappelait le fil rouge des âmes unies. Kurogane pensait qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une des idées de la princesse Tomoyo. Comme cette dernière connaissait Yûko et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle soit aussi au courant des sentiments de son ami d'enfance cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Peu importe, Kurogane décida de régler cette affaire plus tard. Pour le moment il avait à faire avec ce charmant magicien qui le mettait toujours hors de lui, même si cette fois c'était plutôt positif puisqu'il se sentait bien quoique un peu dépossédé de ses moyens.

Quand il avait vu Fye lui tourner le dos et même en venir aux menaces durant les périodes noires de leur voyage, Kurogane avait vraiment douté qu'un jour Fye lui pardonnerait et partagerait son amour. Et maintenait, voilà qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'unir à la fois moralement et physiquement, comme lors des mariages... Si il n'y avait eu pas la délicieuse odeur de vanille que dégageait cette charmante tignasse blonde, Kurogane se serait bien crut en train de rêver...

Un moment de nostalgie parcourait Kurogane en même temps que ce bonheur naissant. Il se rappelait aussi dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait enfouit, les passages heureux de son enfance. Quand son père prenant délicatement une des mèches des longs cheveux de sa mère. Le jeune homme était encore un enfant à l'époque mais la tendresse de ces moments étaient encore claire dans son esprit. Ses parents s'aimaient vraiment, et tous les deux avaient voulu protéger leur royaume et ce qui leur était cher. Tous les deux, ils avaient payé de leur vie... Injustement, même si c'était inévitable.

L'atmosphère devint lourde tout d'un coup et Fye eu un léger sursaut quand il sentit la main de son compagnon se crisper.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Kuro-chan ?

Kurogane y repensait encore à son passé...

Avec moins de peine et de douleur qu'avant mais ses souvenirs étaient bien là comme si ils avaient un dernier rôle à jouer. Durant leur court séjour dans le royaume de Seles, Kurogane avait vu malgré lui le passé du magicien. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cette vie qui avait commencée par du mépris de la part d'un pays entier. Des êtres maudis dès leur naissance qui avait été privés de toute relation humaine, mis à l'écart en espérant que le malheur les rongerait et c'est ce qui était hélas arrivé à Fye. Ou à Yui plutôt. Et dire que le magicien mentait dès le début... Un mensonge si dur à porter et qui devait encore le faire souffrir.

Cette douleur, Kurogane savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la comprendre mais il voulait au moins soutenir celui qu'il avait choisi comme la personne rien que pour lui. Celui à qui il faisait maintenant entièrement confiance. Lui conter son passé serait donc la meilleur chose à faire, même si le jeune homme savait très bien que cette tâche ne sera pas des plus facile. Fye étant la première personne à qui il en parlerait à vive voix.

Son enfance paisible où il baignait dans le bonheur et la bienveillance familiale, les moments de tendresse et de complicité partagés avec ses parents et sans oublier la façon atroce dont ils avaient finit...

Le sang. Il était toujours là présent sur ses mains, le sang de sa mère qu'il avait voulu sauver malgré tout. Cet assassina s'était additionné à la mort de son père, luttant jusqu'au bout pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Comme sa mère qui avait voulu protéger ce qui lui était cher en sachant son état de santé critique. Tous les deux avaient payé de leur vie, lassant leur enfant seul face à son destin et la dure réalité.

Néanmoins, Kurogane pensait que partager ses peines avec celui qu'il aimait lui permettrait de s'apaiser.

J'aurais beaucoup de chose à te dire Fye. Concernant mon passé... Commença Kurogane avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas familière.

Un petit sourire amusé quoique plein de tendresse se dessina sur les lèvres du magicien. Son ninja préféré n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre à nu ses sentiments, et encore moins d'évoquer son passé que Fye devinait douloureux. Mais ils avaient tout leur temps pour repartir, suivre la voie commune qu'ils avaient choisie tout en découvrant davantage leur vie passée.

Avant que Kurogane n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Fye décida de l'interrompre en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Technique assez courante pour montrer de façon affectueuse que les mots étaient inutiles. Et même si Kurogane n'avait guère apprécié être interrompu, voir Fye sourire sincèrement, et surtout être troublé par ce geste, effaçait toute sa colère.

Le guerrier se surprenait même à penser que le blond était encore plus agréable à regarder quand il était gêné, avec ces petites rougeurs aux joues qui le rendait adorable bien qu'il était déjà en temps normal.

Ce que Kurogane ne savait pas, ou qu'il préférait oublier, était que Fye pensait exactement la même chose. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Kurogane montrer sa sensibilité quand il soutenait Shaolan mais là la situation tendue s'y prêtait davantage. Depuis le temps qu'il l'observait, le mage savait que Kurogane hésitait rarement dans ses actes. Alors le voir perdre presque ses moyens était un spectacle des plus inattendus... Autant que d'effleurer le visage de Kurogane du bout des doigts.

D'ailleurs le magicien n'aurait jamais cru que la peau du ninja puisse être aussi douce. Le bref contact physique qu'ils avaient eu à Ôto, lorsque Fye lui avait fait croire qu'ils étaient suivis par des démons, ne lui avait pas permit de s'en faire une idée aussi précise.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis l'époque du café Cat's Eye où leur relation se résumait surtout à des taquineries et des courses poursuites ! Quoique il y avait toujours un peu de taquinerie dans l'air, même si là elle était mêlée à de la tension.

Et c'était le comble pour Kurogane. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais tremblé de peur devant les pires démons du Japon, Kurogane se retrouvait privé de ses moyens devant quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'embrasser la personne qu'il aimait.

Fye non plus n'en menait pas large, se retrouver si proche de son ninja était tellement surréaliste... Bien qu'il l'avait désiré malgré lui avant. Quand il s'était surpris à penser qu'il se sentirait mieux si Kurogane le serrait dans ses bras pour le rassurer, sentir la chaleur et la présence réconfortante de la personne qu'il avait choisi pour l'amener loin de tout ces démons qui le hantait... C'était presque devenu réalité, car bien décidé à profiter du chemin qu'il allait prendre avec Kuro-rin, Fye fit une nouvelle fois la première approche. Il avança son visage jusqu'à sentir le souffle tiède du guerrier rejoindre le sien. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'être troublé car un détail attisa tout de suite son esprit taquin.

Mais... Tu trembles, Kuro-chan ?!

Évidement puisque le mage venait de coller davantage son corps contre celui de Kurogane, l'effet fut immédiat. Il faut dire qu'après s'être évités plus que de raison, et se retrouver si proches après avoir frôlé la mort, cela pouvait donner un certain sujet d'angoisse face à un tel revirement. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste étranger pour tous les deux.

Toi aussi on dirait... Répliqua Kurogane qui esquissait à son tour un petit sourire moqueur.

Lui aussi pouvait sentir l'anxiété du magicien puisque les mains de celui ci venaient de se repositionner fermement sur ses épaules et qu'il devait trembler sans s'en rendre compte. Le ninja profita donc de son avantage pour renchérir.

Et tu n'aura pas le dernier mot cette fois ci, je t'ai bien dit que j'allais te donner une leçon.

Bien sûr, Kurogane faisait référence au coup de poing dont l'avait gratifié le mage. Et ce dernier était décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter pour si peu. Fye reprit ses bonnes habitudes et entreprit de titiller encore son Kuro-wanwan, comme il le faisait avant sauf que cette fois ci il n'avait rien qui l'empêchait de ressentir cette joie à chaque fois qu'il donnait des surnoms à Kurogane.

Ah oui c'est vrai que tu détestes perdre, Kuro-puu !

Les charmants surnoms que Fye assignait à Kurogane étaient idéales pour éveiller la colère du ninja mais aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme brun était même forcé d'admettre que ces diminutifs sonnaient mieux à son oreille que Kurogane, enfin surtout quand c'était Fye qui les prononçait. De toute façon c'était le seul que Kurogane autorisait à le designer avec des surnoms aussi ridicules. Et une unième fois, le guerrier était obligé d'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle pensée saugrenue provoquée par les agissements de ce mage de malheur.

C'est pourquoi, pour la forme, il décida tout de même de répliquer. Histoire de montrer qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller, même si depuis le début du voyage à travers les dimensions le ninja violent et renfermé qu'il était avant avait évolué vers une meilleure voie.

Ne recommence pas avec ces surnoms, stupide mage !

Pourtant c'était le cas, leur duo complémentaire venait de reprendre du service. Et le blond se délectait toujours à embêter son ninja tout en lui montrant qu'il l'aimait, car cette fois ci plus rien ne le contrôlait pour l'empêcher d'être heureux et de laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Ainsi, le mage prit les devants tout en coupant court aux menaces que commençait à vociférer son compagnon. Le prenant par surprise, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, Fye se décida enfin à franchir lui même la ligne qu'il avait mise entre eux et posa délibérément ses lèvres sur celles du ninja.

Un baiser brutal et inattendu, tout comme l'était leur relation et leur façon d'être. Tout comme ces combats qu'ils se livrait en permanence, amicaux ou comme opposants.

C'est vrai que c'était assez maladroit comme première approche plus approfondie que quelques effleurements. Quoique, aucun des deux ne pipait mots ou n'utilisait de brimades comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

D'habitude les couples échangeant un baiser fermaient les yeux tout en approfondissant leur étreinte. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ces deux gaies lurons qui préféraient se défier du regard, ou se dévorer des yeux, les deux étaient sûrement mélangés et possibles.

Encore une fois Fye constata que Kurogane était beaucoup moins repoussant qu'il voulait le montrer. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que sa peau et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Ce premier baiser lui était sûrement monté à la tête, quoique Kurogane pensait exactement la même chose même si il était tout de même un peu vexé que Fye l'ai embrassé par surprise.

Son regard qui trahissait si bien sa satisfaction d'avoir une fois de plus eu l'avantage sur son compagnon, mais Kurogane y lisait également du bien être. Ce n'était plus ce regard triste ou perdu dans le vide qu'il avait devant lui, à présent le magicien pouvait de lui même manifester son vrai bonheur sans avoir recours à de faux sourires ou une stupide comédie.

Décidément, depuis qu'il connaissait ce mage, Kurogane passait énormément de temps en réflexions sur le caractère chaotique, indéchiffrable, tordu et surtout torturé de Fye. Surtout que pour le moment il voulait simplement savourer ce contact qui jusque là lui avait été étranger. Embrasser une personne était beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Bien sûr le ninja était au courant de la relation amoureuse entre **Amaterasu** et Sôma, rien qu'en voyant les regards bienveillants et leur gestes particuliers qu'elles s'attribuaient mutuellement. Une fois, sans le vouloir, il les avait surprises en train d'échanger un baiser et en ce temps là Kurogane ne voyait que très peu d'utilité dans le fait d'aimer une personne...

Ils en apprenait décidément beaucoup au cours de ces voyages organisés, même si là c'était plutôt eux deux qui tenaient les rênes de leur destin depuis le voyage à Tokyo. Les deux hommes savaient très bien où ils en étaient face à ce qu'il s'était passé durant leurs derniers voyages et cette confiance mutuelle qu'il venait de symboliser avec ce baiser. Celui ci allait prendre une tournure plus passionné encore une fois à l'initiative du magicien qui décida d'approfondir le baiser avec sa langue.

Cette initiative était bien sûr très sincère et passionnée, tout comme les sentiments de Fye, mais Kurogane n'était pas du même avis. Sur le coup de cette nouvelle surprise le ninja avait cette fois répondu avec plus de vivacité en sentant la langue du magicien forcer ses lèvres pour s'investir dans sa bouche. Non habitué à ce genre de pratique, le ninja avait contrairement à ses habitudes réagit sans réfléchir et surtout sans penser à l'impact que cela aurait sur Fye. La répulsion l'avait emporté sur le calme que le guerrier savait pourtant utiliser, et cette fois ci le mage n'allait sûrement pas rire de cette bévue...

Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner la réaction qu'avait eu le ninja en voyant l'expression de Fye qui balançait encore l'étonnement et la déception. Bien sûr il devinait que Kurogane n'avait sûrement pas eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique des contacts amoureux mais tout de même il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction...

Lui qui croyait qu'en rendant plus passionné ce baiser il pourrait détendre son Kuro-rin qui avait l'air si anxieux d'en venir aux relations physiques. Et voilà que comme réponse il lui mordait la langue, sous doute encore sous le choc d'avoir sentit cette présence étrangère dans sa bouche. Peut être même qu'il trouvait que les choses allaient trop vite, et qu'il fallait mieux conclure cette nuit de noce après avoir réglé le compte de Fei Wang.

Ledit Kuro-rin était de son coté assez désorienté sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cela se devinait qu'il était encore troublé par ce baiser, ses réactions ne venaient pas d'elles même et voir ses sens être aussi désordonnés le mettait hors de lui, ou plutôt lui faisait ressentir une certaine gêne. Ces drôles de sensations devaient être normales quand on découvrait l'amour, ou quand on décidait de ne plus laisser aucune zones d'ombres à celui qu'on aimait.

Malgré toutes les fois où Kurogane s'était persuadé du contraire, c'est vrai qu'il aimait ce magicien et que de la même manière il tenait à lui. Pour cette simple raison, le guerrier décida de faire face à ses sentiments et ne plus les refouler.

Si bien que ce fut au tour de Fye d'être surpris. Une surprise qui le laissa sans voix, même si se retrouver plaqué au sol par ce cher Kuro-chan ne l'étonnait guère tel qu'il le connaissait, têtu et mauvais joueur. Le ninja avait pour le moment l'avantage sur le magicien qui semblait se réjouir de la situation, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

En fin de compte, son toutou favori allait peut être savourer sa victoire mais le magicien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot... Hélas Fye n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Kurogane décida de le prendre de court, lui aussi.

Si Kurogane s'était montré hésitant quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de ce deuxième baiser.

Cependant Fye le savourait, ce baiser était à l'image de celui qu'il aimait. Passionné, brutal, puissant, jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête. Se manifestant comme un combat acharné où leurs lèvres se mordaient et se recherchaient sauvagement. Leur baiser semblait enfin atteindre son apogée lorsque Kurogane continua ce que Fye avait entreprit peu de temps avant lui.

Fye eu un instant de lucidité dans sa douce torpeur. C'est fou comme ce sacré Kurogane apprenait vite... Le voilà déjà qui cherchait la langue de son compagnon alors qu'il venait à peine de se familiariser avec la chose.

Enfin, au moins il n'était pas le seul à démarrer à tâtons dans les nombreuses ficelles et complexités de l'amour physique. C'était également le cas de Fye qui à l'instar de Kurogane s'était fermé à l'amour et même aux relations amicales, avant de rencontrer ses compagnons de voyage.

Se retrouver à expérimenter toutes ces émotions particulières ne faisait qu'augmenter le bien être que commençait à ressentir le magicien. Comme il le manifestait à Kurogane, en répondant avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait.

Un baiser n'était pas forcément doux. Il pouvait être brutal, entêtant, voir violent. Avec des gémissements à la fois de plaisir et de gène servant à manifester un amour refoulé et mis de coté pendant trop de temps.

Plus d'une fois les deux hommes avaient faillit mourir, à des moments bien précis de leur vie ils avaient touché le fond en croyant que tout était perdu entre eux. Il faut croire que le fil rouge existait bel et bien, surtout pour que deux êtres aussi opposés en tout point puissent se retrouver enlacés après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Cette trêve leur serait bénéfique pour les prochains événements qui allaient se jouer, ils auraient besoin du soutient de l'un l'autre et ils avaient tous les deux trouvé leur personne à protéger.

Finalement, Fye devait bien avouer que Kurogane était plutôt doué. Très doué même. Enfin plutôt dans la passion que la délicatesse car le ninja avait réussi à lui faire ressentir une émotion tellement forte qu'il en avait presque tout oublié durant un instant. De son coté, Kurogane s'était montré au départ assez peu réceptif mais il s'en serait voulu de ne pas sentir la langue de Fye se coller à la sienne. Pour une fois le ninja avait apprécié quelque chose de sucré puisque c'était le goût de la bouche du magicien. Celui ci, bien qu'encore essoufflé par cette puissante déclaration, ne tarda par à répliquer et scella de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de celui qui allait bientôt être son amant.

Ils commençaient à y prendre goût et à se laisser emporter par l'émotion très forte que dégageait leur étreinte qui devenait de plus en plus passionnée. Bien que Kurogane avait du mal à croire qu'il échangeait un baiser avec ce maudis mage qui lui mettait tellement les nerfs à vif. Ce magicien mettait d'ailleurs encore plus de désordre dans ses émotions quand il prenait de nouvelles initiatives. Comme l'ingénieuse idée de passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébène de son compagnon. Le ninja se retrouva même victime de son propre piège lorsque le magicien décida de coller ses jambes à sa taille.

Ce qui mit fin au baiser, Kurogane se sentant perdre le contrôle qu'il voulait pourtant à tout prix garder. Mais au moins, il avait la preuve que Fye lui faisait confiance.

Le ninja comprenait qu'il était devenu lui même le sens et la valeur de la vie du magicien à en croire par son regard. La pleine Lune y était peut être pour quelque chose, à moins que cela ne soit à cause de la pénombre de la pièce, mais Fye était encore plus troublant et attirant que d'habitude.

Avant Kurogane se serait contenté de l'admirer en silence, se maudissant au passage sûrement d'être attiré par ce blondinet. Mais cette époque était bien finie, Kurogane avait changé grâce à Fye. Et de son unique main, l'homme aux yeux rouge caressa le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier savourait la tendresse et la timidité de ce geste, il lui disait tellement de chose par cette caresse.

La boucle était bouclée et rien ne pourrait changer les événements qui s'étaient passés à Seles. Bien que Fye s'en voulait toujours un peu que Kurogane ait dû sacrifier son bras, mais de cette manière il pourrait lui aussi lui prouver la force de ses sentiments et combien lui aussi avait changé. Le blond avait hâte de voir la tête que Kurogane ferrait le lendemain matin... Durant la petite discussion que Fye avait eu avec la sorcière des dimensions pendant que Kurogane dormait, le magicien avait lui aussi choisit de sacrifier quelque chose qui lui était cher. Il tenait plus que tout à sa magie, mais encore plus à Kurogane.

Fye avait donc fait son choix, tout comme il avait décidé de toujours rester aux cotés de celui qu'il aimait. Mais pour ce dernier point le jeune homme ne savait pas encore si son désir allait coïncider avec la réalité...

Tandis que le magicien était une fois de plus perdu dans ses réflexions, car lui aussi se questionnait beaucoup face à ce nouveau tournant de leur relation dite amicale, Kurogane jugea que le moment était propice pour lui faire à lui seul cette déclaration et lui faire part de cette découverte qui allait changer sûrement beaucoup de choses dans sa vie.

Le guerrier s'approcha du visage du magicien pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots qui marqueraient leur nouveau départ.

Ma véritable force, c'est toi Fye.

Fye ne cacha pas son trouble face à cette étonnante et inattendue déclaration. Le blond se recula légèrement du ninja pour masquer sa gène qui dans un premier temps le déstabilisa... Il ressentait aussi quelque chose de très agréable en repensant à ce que Kurogane venait de lui dire. Fye se surprenait même à sourire sans se forcer, c'était inattendu mais plutôt plaisant.

Et voir ainsi le vrai visage de Fye se révéler ne pouvait que faire plaisir à Kurogane. Celui ci ne regrettait pas d'avoir prit le temps de découvrir qui était vraiment le magicien, et l'avoir forcé à vivre lorsqu'il avait montré son peu d'attachement à sa propre vie.

Il avait réussi à sauver l'âme tourmentée du magicien qui à ce moment même oscillait entre la joie et la gêne, car c'était en effet la première fois qu'il se rapprochait autant d'un être humain. Il y avait bien eu le roi de Seles mais l'exemple était différent et mal choisi, bien qu'il gardait gravé dans sa mémoire cette main pleine de bonté que lui avait tendu la première personne à l'accepter.

Ashura-o l'avait accepté, et l'avait aimé comme un père aime son enfant. Il l'avait amené loin de ce monde qui le méprisait depuis sa naissance. En attendant de partir pour le voyage qu'avait prévu Fei Wang...

Et voilà où Fye en était à présent. Attaché à cette vie qu'il avait appris à aimer, et qui avait gagné une valeur inestimable à ses yeux.

Comme tout réponse, Fye se redressa tout en découvrant l'épaule gauche de son compagnon qui s'attendait encore à un des coup tordus du magicien. Mais cette fois ci il n'usa pas de moqueries ou de brimades visant à exaspérer le ninja. Et c'est avec une immense tendresse qu'il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurogane. Fye revoyait encore le regard qu'avait eu le guerrier quand il avait sacrifié son bras, jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce geste qui avait permis à sa vie de prendre un nouveau tournant.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'en dire davantage. Le ninja du Japon et le magicien de Seles pouvaient enfin se lier comme l'était leur destin commun.

C'était donc le moment de faire le grand pas, de laisser de coté les déclarations et les effleurements timides pour en venir à quelque chose de plus intense. Car au fond ils le voulaient, l'amour était bien ce duel où les corps s'entravaient tout en ressentant des émotions de plus en plus fortes.

Cette fois c'était Fye qui prenait les devants en commençant à défaire le kimono de Kurogane.

Bien qu'il ne savait pas encore les conséquences de son engagement, il voulait se sentir vivre pour de vrai, ressentir ces émotions que l'on éprouvait en s'unissant avec la personne que l'on aimait.

Pour ce qui était de Kurogane, il se laissa faire tout en se disant qu'il était tout de même bien dommage de devoir retirer ce furisode qui allait si bien à Fye...

Qu'était il en train de penser ?! Oui c'est vrai qu'en le voyant habillé de la sorte il était d'abord resté perplexe. Et surtout pourquoi la princesse Tomoyo avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire porter cette tenue si symbolique au magicien ? La réponse il la connaissait, bien évidement. Quand Tomoyo était intervenue dans son rêve alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu, la princesse avait bien sous entendu que Fye était devenue une personne qui avait une place importante dans le cœur de Kurogane. Voilà pourquoi la jeune souveraine avait fait ce simulacre de mariage, avec ce charmant furisode bleu pâle aux symboles de la Lune sans oublier le ruban rouge qui s'était retrouvé par terre puisque le ninja avait tenu à expérimenter la douceur des cheveux de son amant.

Mais Kurogane voulait tout de même en avoir le cœur net, être sûr que cette fois ci aussi tout ne se passait pas par un heureux coup du hasard.

Tomoyo t'a mis au courant pour ton kimono ?

Arrêtant momentanément l'exploration du corps structural de son partenaire, Fye releva la tête tout en le fixant d'un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le ninja.

C'est moi qui lui ait demandé. Je voulais quelque chose qui me permette de respecter les coutumes de ton pays pour ce que j'avais à faire.

Et le magicien décida de conclure son explication par un baiser au creux du cou de son compagnon qui commençait à mieux comprendre ce qui s'était tramé dans son dos lors de son retour au Japon. Au moins, la princesse Tomoyo et Fye s'entendaient déjà à merveille. Et cette amitié n'allait sûrement pas qu'être bénéfique pour le bretteur qui se voyait à l'avance la victime toute choisie de ces deux nouveaux complices.

Et... Le moment était encore mal choisi pour ce genre de questionnement sur le devenir de sa vie suite à cette heureuse amitié. Encore une fois ce mage le rendait fou, et pas seulement avec les surnoms ou son attitude mais avec sa langue quand elle prenait une toute autre fonction...

C'est avec une infinie douceur et sensualité qu'elle passait le long du cou de Kurogane, qui au passage ne se posait plus aucune question sur ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et même plus loin dans le futur une fois que leur lien sera renforcé.

Répondant au désir apparent du magicien, Kurogane ôta à son tour le kimono de Fye tout en passant sa main sur la soie du vêtement qui n'égalait pas la douceur de la peau du blond.

Le blondinet en question étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsque la main du ninja s'aventura dans son dos. À présent sans honte contre lui même, le magicien devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait espéré ce moment depuis... Depuis trop longtemps. Peut être même dès les premiers jours de voyage quand la présence de Kurogane lui avait tout de suite été agréable, et bien sûr il avait manifesté son attachement naissant pour le brun en lui attribuant des surnoms particuliers qui avaient toujours leur usage.

Et voilà qu'enfin le ninja en question parcourait le corps de son amant avec frénésie, approchant ses lèvres de son cou pour y déposer des baisers encore hésitants mais que Fye trouvait brûlants de désir. Ce cher Kuro-pon aussi avait dû attendre ce moment, sous ses aires de ninja bourru il avait un cœur d'or et des sentiments que le magicien ne demandait qu'à partager et à mettre en pratique.

Pâle, douce et aussi fine que l'étoffe d'un tissu précieux. La peau du magicien était une véritable invitation dont le guerrier se délectait. C'en était fini maintenant de sa honte et de sa colère lorsqu'il pensait à Fye et à sa présence qui le troublait. Sans crainte à présent il pensait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui pour l'emmener loin et sentir sa chaleur, même si cela ne serait que leur seule nuit. Et cela lui était égal si il mourrait pour protéger Fye, Shaolan, Sakura ou Mokona. Quoique cette boule de poils devait bien cacher quelques talents pour échapper à la mort. Malgré son apparence de peluche cette bestiole avait de grands pouvoirs...

Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à Mokona dans un moment pareil ?!

Au cours de leur voyage, Kurogane avait appris à apprécier et à faire confiance à Mokona, mais cette peluche prenait trop de plaisir à le taquiner, comme le faisait Fye. Cependant, cette fois Kurogane n'allait pas être le dernier à user de taquineries pour mettre les nerfs de son amant à vif. Avec des gestes empreints de maladresse et d'émerveillement, le brun débarrassa Fye de son furisode qui lui allait pourtant terriblement bien mais c'est son corps qu'il voulait voir.

Un corps que le magicien avait si souvent camouflé sous un épais manteau de fourrure, comme si cette tactique aurait abaissé les soupçons de son compagnon de voyage...

Le furisode rejoignit bien vite le ruban rouge au sol, Fye l'avait suivit du regard. Un regard à la fois impatient et effrayé. Il allait vraiment le faire, laisser Kurogane être encore plus proche de lui et ainsi franchir les dernières limites qu'il s'était fixé. Si cette même situation s'était produite quelque temps avant, à Infinity par exemple, le magicien n'aurait pas manifesté autant d'approbation et de bonheur si Kurogane l'avait examiné avec tant d'attention qu'il le faisait à cet instant même.

En effet, le ninja scrutait maintenant avec intensité le blondinet qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'installer sur les jambes de son compagnon, jugeant peut être cette méthode idéale pour favoriser la magie de cette nuit.

D'ailleurs Fye avait beau être un magicien avec d'immenses pouvoirs, il n'en restait pas moins un humain voyant ses capacités physiques améliorées depuis sa transformation en vampire. Car en voyant les cicatrices présentes sur son corps, on pouvait facilement comprendre que ses faiblesses n'en étaient pas moins estompées.

Quelque chose d'à la fois fragile et puissant se dégageait du magicien. Au premier coup d'œil Kurogane avait bien sûr remarqué que Fye n'était pas un être ordinaire malgré ses airs désintéressés. Il savait se battre et maitriser le feu d'un combat, comme pouvait le témoigner sa fine mais harmonieuse et solide musculature. La finesse de son corps venait parfaitement se mélanger avec la pâleur envoutante de sa peau.

En relevant les yeux à la hauteur du visage de celui que le ninja scrutait depuis maintenant assez longtemps, il remarqua le regard de Fye qui balançait maintenant du coté de la gène. Et Kurogane comprenait la raison de ce malaise. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le magicien avait attaché peu d'importance à son corps, qu'il s'était méprisé d'être en vie et que ressentir physiquement avait dû le faire souffrir. Mais à présent il n'avait plus de raison d'être oppressé, le magicien le lui faisait savoir en guidant le ninja à passer sa main sur chaque courbes de ses épaules. Le sourire hésitant mais confiant de Fye encourageait son compagnon à mettre en pratique ses caresses. Car le corps du jeune mage était un véritable appel aux caresses, superbe et harmonieux quoique horriblement maigre. Cette grande asperge, comme l'appelait gentiment Yûko, en plus d'être léger comme une plume n'héritait pas de formes très généreuses compte tenu de sa carrure.

De fines épaules nacrées, un ventre parfaitement plat, des hanches attirantes mais hélas assez dépourvues de chair comme devait l'être le reste qui demeurait pour le moment caché par le pantalon que le magicien avait gardé. Kurogane aurait sûrement voulu aller à la découverte de ce monde nouveau petit à petit, à moins qu'il était encore trop gêné de se retrouver à moitié nu devant son magicien qui lui même était très légèrement vêtu. En effet, le guerrier de Suwa sentait ses joues s'enflammer tandis qu'il descendait sa main d'une des épaules du magicien, effleurant au passage peut être sans le vouloir un morceau de chair qui ne tarda pas à réagir face à ce furtif effleurement.

Si Mokona avait été témoin de cette scène, cette adorable boule de poils se serait à coup sûr moqué de Kurogane qui contrairement à son habitude rougissait en prenant une jolie teinte cramoisie qui se mariait très bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. C'est d'ailleurs ce que pensait Fye en ce moment, même si au passage lui aussi avait sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand Kurogane avait brièvement touché un de ses tétons. Le magicien aussi en rougissait rien qu'en y pensant, et en sentant encore ce léger contact. Il avait d'ailleurs été plutôt agréable et une étrange mais douce sensation commençait à l'envahir. Comme une irrésistible envie de sentir la peau du ninja contre la sienne, mélanger leur chaleur et leur souffle.

La pensée se joignit à l'action car quelques secondes après Fye alla étreindre son Kuro-rin qui répondit instantanément en posant sa main sur sa taille où demeurait une dernière couche de tissu. Qui à ce titre n'allait sûrement pas faire long feu à en juger par la réponse du bretteur. Celui ci venait de mettre son trouble de coté étant bien décidé à faire perdre la tête au magicien, comme ce dernier s'amusait tant à le faire avec entre autre ces insupportables surnoms.

Même si pour le moment Fye n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, pouvant à peine mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Se sentir si proche de Kurogane, sa peau tremblant contre la sienne et la chaleur enivrante du désir qu'ils partageaient lui faisait tout oublier. Ou plutôt redécouvrir et mieux comprendre le nouveau sens de sa vie. Fye se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il ne voulait plus se mettre en danger ou prendre sa vie à la légère.

Maintenant il ne s'agissait plus que de mettre en pratique leur amour qu'ils s'étaient enfin décidé d'avouer de façon concrète. Cette fois ci Kurogane usurpa les méthodes de Fye et commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou de celui ci tout en descendant sa main dans le dos du magicien. Leurs étreintes étaient encore timides et maladroites mais ils se comprenaient, comprenaient le chemin qu'ils allaient suivre l'un au coté de l'autre.

Et Kurogane savait que vivre au coté de Fye n'allait sûrement pas être de tout repos, déjà quand il pensait à leurs voyages dans les dimensions et toutes les chamailleries qu'ils collectionnaient... Sauf que maintenait tout serait différent. Même Kurogane se rendait compte qu'il avait changé, rien qu'en étant aussi troublé devant un individu qu'il méprisait au début de la quête des plumes.

Le ninja supportait toujours avec peines ses blessures comme celle au ventre, causées au cours de son combat à Seles, mais sentir les véritables sentiments de Fye était un avant goût de l'apogée du plaisir qu'ils allaient peut être atteindre si tout allait bien...

Parce que Kurogane devait bien avouer qu'à part une vague idée théorique, il ne savait pas grand chose de l'amour physique. Tout comme son cher magicien qui lui préférait ne rien dire et laisser son ninja continuer son chemin. Car c'était vrai que Kuro-wanwan avait bien avancé : sa main était maintenant rendue tout en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, touchant presque la peau sous ce dernier rempart de tissu.

Fye en frissonna de plaisir. Ce contact était si doux, enivrant et excitant à la fois. Alors que la plupart du temps il voulait toujours masquer ses émotions avec de faux sourires, se dominer était impossible devant une si douce torture. Le magicien découvrait avec plaisir une nouvelle facette de Kurogane qui commençait à devenir aussi joueur que lui, laissant sa langue dériver dans le cou de Fye, embrassant avec frénésie cette peau que le ninja trouvait délicieuse bien qu'ayant un goût sucré elle aussi.

C'était sûr que ces petits jeux qui satisfaisaient les deux hommes allaient laisser des marques le lendemain, d'ailleurs Fye imaginait bien Mokona découvrir un suçon que lui aurait laissé Kurogane. Et la tête que ferrait le ninja surtout !

Le mage eu un petit rire en pensant à une scène de ce genre, la vérité sur la relation de plus en plus passionnelle et intime entre le ninja et le magicien découverte par un manju blanc trop curieux... Et si Tomoyo s'y mettait aussi la situation promettait d'être mémorable, en détendant l'atmosphère qui s'était assombrie depuis bien trop longtemps. Une raison de plus pour s'ouvrir aux forts sentiments qui les habitaient tous les deux.

Fye commençait même à s'impatienter de la lenteur de son Kuro-rin qui en était encore à torturer son cou et ses épaules alors que le magicien voulait tellement plus. Il ne savait pas qu'il en était de même pour le ninja mais celui ci hésitait encore, par peur de brusquer Fye ou peut être même par peur de ce qu'il allait devenir après ce rapprochement.

Kurogane repensait encore aux paroles de la princesse du Japon lorsqu'elle avait dit que ce voyage lui serait bénéfique pour évoluer et enfin trouver sa vraie force. Le ninja avait en effet retrouvé le sens des paroles que son père lui avait dit, mais tout ceci était encore si flou dans son esprit qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Kuro-rin ?

Le ninja avait perdu l'habitude d'entendre son magicien l'appeler par ces surnoms qu'ils jugeait stupides alors qu'en fait il les adorait. Et puis une telle expression de sincérité sur le visage de Fye l'encourageait à davantage lui ouvrir son cœur.

Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux alors que...

Ne dis rien Kuro-rin, le coupa Fye. Je veux rester vivre à tes cotés, c'est toi qui m'amènera loin.

Cette touchante déclaration avait même réussi à faire sourire le guerrier, jusqu'à ce que le mage ait l'idée de continuer sur un ton beaucoup moins sérieux accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin.

Et faisons en sorte que notre première fois à tous les deux soit mémorable, Kuro-chan !

Ledit Kuro-chan piqua un far. C'est vrai qu'il aurait fallu être très naïf et mal connaître Fye pour ne pas comprendre que les deux voyageurs savaient se battre mais restaient des novices dans le domaine de l'amour plus sensuel. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait que cela s'arrête, ils voulaient aller plus loin encore pour marquer leur engagement et confirmer leurs résolutions.

Il leur fallut tout de même un petit temps de réflexion qui dura quelque secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kurogane se jette le premier dans la bataille en commençant à gouter de nouveau aux lèvres du magicien tout en allongeant celui ci sur le futon où ils étaient installés.

C'est donc Kurogane qui avait décidé de mener la danse en premier, enfin c'était une façon de parler car à en juger par l'expression langoureuse du blond, la revanche du ninja allait sûrement être de courte durée. Une revanche qui pour le moment continuait surtout quand Kurogane faisait enfin descendre sa main tout le long des côtes de Fye qui sentait de nouveau ses sens se mélanger comme pouvait le faire entendre les légers gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Fye se demandait si c'était sa formation de ninja qui avait rendu le brun si habile pour lui faire ressentir un tel plaisir, à moins que le magicien était lui même très sensible aux caresses et en particulier à celles que lui prodiguaient son toutou préféré.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que Kurogane le touchait. D'une façon différente bien que là aussi protectrice, le guerrier l'avait solidement gardé dans ses bras à Tokyo lorsque le magicien avait dangereusement frôlé la mort. C'était peut être étrange mais Fye s'en souvenait encore de ses bras protecteurs qui l'avait soutenu, de sa poigne pleine de colère qui lui avait fait sentir l'attachement que ressentait Kurogane pour lui, et la présence du ninja lui avait été un soutient dans tous les sens du terme lors de sa transformation en vampire et les conditions qui allaient avec. La détermination de Kurogane ne s'était jamais estompée, même lorsque le magicien lui avait tourné le dos durant leur séjour à Infinity. Au contraire le brun l'avait soutenu comme jamais, malgré sa souffrance face aux événements qui touchaient le groupe et de la même manière sa relation avec Fye.

Et à l'aube de leur engagement mutuel, Fye ressentait toujours cette même force qui émanait de Kurogane. Cette sensation d'appui et de sécurité que lui faisait ressentir chaque gestes que le ninja lui attribuait et qu'il ressentait à ce moment même lorsque sa main se posa sur une de ses hanches. À en juger par l'air contrarié du brun, Fye devinait que Kurogane avait du mal à se servir d'une seule main pour ce genre de formalité qu'était de déshabiller un magicien.

Le magicien devait se retenir d'éclater de rire, surtout que cela vexerai le ninja tout en le coupant dans son élan. Chose que Fye ne voulait surtout pas, et il ne devait sûrement pas être le seul...

Ayant pitié de son partenaire, le blond décida de se charger lui même de ses derniers vêtements et les retira sans plus de cérémonie devant le regard à la fois vexé, gêné et intéressé de Kurogane. Le bretteur croyait rêver, se disant qu'il serait sûrement ensuite réveillé par l'adorable boule de poils blanche qui leur faisait parfois office de réveil. Fort heureusement tout ceci était bien réel. Même si il avait encore du mal à croire que Fye se trouvait là, sans jouer la comédie ou en cachant ses émotions. Et au contraire il affichait un sourire timide mais sincère avec les joues légèrement rouges à cause de sa nudité qu'il tentait de cacher un peu, surtout au niveau du bas ventre. Bien que le ninja jugeait inutile que le magicien ait à craindre son regard puisqu'il le trouvait magnifique. Ce corps frêle qui cachait une grande force à la fois au combat et en magie.

Malgré son allure de fil de fer, sa peau nacrée et l'harmonie de ses formes faisaient ressentir à Kurogane une nouvelle sensation encore une fois causée par sa chère moitié. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire, le moment où l'amour moral et physique se réunissait était très plaisant et fort enivrant pour renforcer le plaisir au début rendu hésitant par l'inexpérience. Fye devait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il posa ses mains sur celle de son ninja quand celui ci s'était approché pour l'observer un peu plus.

Et puis il y avait d'autres détails, Kurogane réagissait mais il n'était pas le seul. Voir le désir grandissant que ressentait Fye et que laissait paraître une partie de son anatomie ne rendait pas le ninja indifférent, autant que cela le troublait de penser l'effet qu'il avait sur le blond. Ce dernier profita du trouble momentané de son compagnon et se redressa pour lui enlever lui même ses derniers remparts de tissu. Le magicien écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la virilité de son compagnon et surtout en constatant qu'il était loin de rester insensible.

Hyuuu ! C'est très... impressionnant Kuro-pon !

Il s'agissait d'un compliment mais Kurogane préféra hausser les épaules tout en détournant les yeux du regard décidément bien trop charmeur du magicien. Réaction qui amusa beaucoup le magicien en question, bien que lui aussi était troublé de ressentir toutes ces émotions avec tant de force que provoquait le désir. Un désir et un attachement qui pour eux étaient devenus indéniables puisque leur propre corps le prouvait... Même si mis à nus leur corps semblaient encore plus opposés,

leur lien était devenu fusionnel et ils ne voulaient plus attendre davantage.

Rien qu'en sentant la main de Fye se poser délicatement sur sa joue, le guerrier comprit le signal. Le magicien était prêt et voulait lui aussi que leur esprit et leur corps soit unis, même une seule fois.

Kurogane n'allait pas perdre de temps, surtout qu'il ne reculait jamais devant un combat quelque soit sa nature. Il replongea ses yeux rubis dans ceux d'azure de son compagnon et de son unique bras valide il descendit sa main tout le long du dos de Fye qui eu un léger frémissement à ce contact. Mais le ninja n'eut pas besoin de stopper son exploration, sentir les lèvres du mage effleurer son cou lui suffisait pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'arrêter.

La suite était en revanche beaucoup plus hasardeuse et trouver l'orifice se révélait être plus difficile que Kurogane ne l'avait imaginé. Fye fut, une fois de plus, d'une grande aide.

C'est un peu plus bas, Kuro-chan.

Tout en lui susurrant ces mots à l'oreille il s'allongea de lui même, entrainant le ninja qu'il tenait fermement par les épaules. Ce dernier remarqua par cette occasion que l'époque où Fye lui cachait ses émotions étaient bel et bien révolue, il en avait la preuve en sentant ses mains trembler.

Il avait peur ? Ou plutôt, il était touché par l'appréhension ? À moins que cela ne soit l'impatience d'être traversé par celui qu'il aimait. Peut être même tout à la fois.

Mais le magicien ne restait pas inactif pour autant, il alla même jusqu'à guider la main de son partenaire à l'endroit où leurs corps pourraient se réunir. Cet élan déstabilisa Kurogane qui sentit une nouvelle fois ses joues prendre feu. Alors que d'habitude il savait si bien se maitriser et qu'il ne rougissait que très rarement...

Mais cela n'empêcha pas cette situation d'être très bénéfique pour eux, même si c'est plutôt de la gêne qui s'était installée dans un premier temps, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Seuls, livrés à leur sentiments et leurs ressentis les plus profonds. Des cœurs et des corps mis à nus qui commençaient progressivement à ne former qu'un pour mieux se comprendre, se ressentir et approfondir le lien si précieux qui les unissait.

Ces perceptives étaient des plus réjouissantes certes, mais un problème taraudait Kurogane qui venait de retrouver son calme et ses esprits. Le guerrier n'avait pas une connaissance infaillible de l'anatomie mais il n'imaginait pas que l'anus puisse être une entrée à première vue si... étroite. Même en écartant davantage les jambes de Fye, Kurogane se retrouvait toujours devant ce problème de taille.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas blesser le magicien surtout. Leur dernier combat lui avait laissé trop de souvenirs désagréables, plus jamais le ninja ne voulait voir Fye subir ce genre de douleur. Mais si en ce moment le blond ne souffrait pas, il commençait tout de même à s'impatienter. Un simple regard sur son Kuro-chan suffit à lui faire comprendre l'origine de ce malaise et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

C'est vrai que quand l'on a une si grande... épée, ce n'est pas des plus facile d'y entrer !

Et à la grande surprise de Fye, au lieu de prendre la mouche Kurogane lui répondit d'un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son ninja...

En fait si, c'était l'expression qu'avait Kurogane quand il débutait un combat dont il était sûr de gagner, comme au pays virtuel d' Ôto contre les démons où là ce cher Kuro-chan avait enfin pu se défouler. Le duel où deux corps se mouvaient ensembles jusqu'à l'extase pouvaient donc commencer...


End file.
